


Home Comforts

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Facials, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rimming, Sex Positions, T-Cest, Tongues, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Donatello's mutation, ( Good genes, 2k3 ) while the turtles are renovating their new home. The genius feels desperate to get back to work, wanting to put the nightmare of his mutation behind him, his brothers have a way or two to give him the comfort and help he needs to get over his ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> TS wanted me to write this after a little idea I had! so here it is! for you babe. <3

“I'm not going to say it again Donatello, I really mean it.”  
“ But Leo-”  
“No, I-we won't lose you again.”

Donatello was precariously hanging with one foot on a folding ladder, the other hanging off slightly to balance him, paint pot in one arm, in the other he was firmly gripping his bo staff which currently had a paintbrush stuck to the end.  
It allowed the olive turtle the height he needed to apply the paint he was using to brighten up the bland looking lair, something he thought he could get away with doing.

With a scowl Leo put a foot on the bottom step, at least stopping the ladder from wobbling, continuing his lecture on how dangerous Donnie was being, not to mention stupid.

“ Look Leo.” Donnie interrupted, shoulders sagged slightly, handing the bucket to his brother's already waiting hand, lowering his trusty weapon that was again, taken by the demanding turtle leader, who's eyes still showed how unimpressed he was.  
“ I feel fine, I can't let you guys just renovate the lair without me, it's just not right.”

Turning his carapace to Don, Leo said nothing a moment, setting across the room, placing the items down before returning to the frustrated turtle, placing a hand on the others shoulder, gently lifting the olive turtle's chin so chocolate gaze bore in to hazel orbs.

“You were deteriorating before our eyes, I was helpless..if it had been me or any of the others you'd have had us back to normal the same evening. We had to cage you..watch as you become mindless over the course of a few days..I can't- won't lose a brother that way.”  
While Leo tried to his best to remain stone faced, his voice cracked towards the end, as the leader the burden of loss was something that tormented the azure banded turtle on a daily basis, only the comfort of early morning meditation had the oldest ready to face what was expected of him.

“ I know, I get that.” Don rose a hand, resting it so gently against Leo's cheek, snaking it around to the back of his head, weaving blue mask tails nervously between green digits, breaking eye contact by looking at the floor.  
“ Don't you think I worry about it too? What if the three of you died before my eyes Leo, I'm the doctor..I'm the one who fixes everything remember?. .It's over now..I've had plenty of rest, I'm fine.”

While Donatello had never spoken to his brothers about what he'd witnessed in the other world, even as a snarling, half crazy monster that same nightmare tore him from his dreams each night. As he'd started to lose himself, he saw another brother disappear forever in his twisting mind, a loss the angered him..he wanted to break free of the glass container, to find them..save them..

“ A battle can be planned for,..fighting I can do, but standing by..helpless as I watched you pace with eyes not your own..Donnie I-”  
Donnie just pushed himself into Leo, forcing the turtle to silence as their arms wrapped around each other, Leonardo's grip strong and comforting, Donatello's full of affection, giving his brother a reassuring squeeze.

“I know Leo, I know.” Donnie whispered, nuzzling into Leo's muscular neck, to which the leader gladly allowed, craning his neck to the side allowing the other more access.  
“ Then come and rest, it's late..we have patrol in a few hours.”  
“ You mean you, Mikey and Raph do.” Donnie scoffed, the bitterness in his voice obvious.  
“ Actually I'd come to talk to you about that.” The leaf green turtle countered. “ We are just covering a smaller part of the city so..I'm allowing you to join us..if you come and get some rest.”

While Donatello was smart, it wasn't wise to count Leonardo out when it came to devious plans..and this was one of those times.  
“ You got me there.” he chuckled, uncurling himself from Leo and allowing the leader to escort him to the main living area.

Only Splinter's room was ready, and while the old rat had retired for the evening, upon entering what was to be the main living area, Donatello was surprised to see his brothers had been quite productive at obtaining some additional bedding on their scavenging trip earlier.  
With no working heating system as such yet, a traditional fire pit and large pile of anything warm had become some sort of nest for the boys, making them feel like tots once again, curled up and sharing warmth on a harsh winters eve.

“Der yer are, what took ya so long?”  
Raphael was all ready removing his gear, yawning and rubbing at tired gold eyes, fixing up the lair, patrols and trips to the scrap yard were quite punishing.

“Leo probably had to untangle him from some project he shouldn't be doing, right bro?” Mikey questioned, the youngest turtle already undressed, leaving only his orange mask on.  
He was laying on his front with, back legs waving back and forth, enjoying the heat from the fire and the comfort of the mattress and duvets he'd strategically set out, that cheeky grin and ocean blue eyes innocently watching the others.

“Correct, Don isn't so good at not doing anything.” Leo reasoned, taking the moment to unbuckle his sheath, while undoing his binds till he was like wise undressed.  
“ But we came to an arrangement.”

Don shook his head, though was unable to keep the smile from his face as he looked to the inviting pile, watching as Raph joined Mikey, pushing the smaller turtle away so he had a better position in front of the small fire.  
“ Yes..plus looking at this..you guys sure have been busy, it would be rude not to let that hard work go to waste.”  
Leo took the others hand, leading him to the pile, gently pushing Don down in the middle, against a large and comfortable bean-bag.

Donnie let out a content sigh, not quite ready to admit that he was tired even from the small amount of work he'd done before getting caught.  
He closed his eyes, wiggling into the bean bag and the many blankets around him.  
A tug caused him to open his eyes, noticing Mikey was on his right, Raph had crept up to his left, with Leo joining them, opening Don's legs slightly, making enough room to kneel between them.

“ Guys..I.”  
“ Shh..we got this.” Mikey winked, starting to work on unwinding Don's wrist band, stroking his brother's arm as he moved to his elbow pads, fingering the worn leather and worrying it free, letting his fingers linger against Don's arm.

“ Ya bro..we missed yer, good to see ya getting back on yer feet.” Raphael was mimicking Mikey, his touches firmer as digits moved to Don's other arm, undressing his brother in the same manner, both Raph and Mikey using their hands to massage their brother's shoulder and neck area.

Watching, Leo couldn't keep his hands still any longer, digits moving to take off Don's knee pad, then the other, hands moving up his brothers thighs, tracing scars in slow, teasing movements.

A tiny churr, almost a chirp escaped Don's lips, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks, to which all three turtles rose their heads to regard him, all replying a moment later with a much deeper churr of their own in response to his.  
“ We've missed you.”  
Leo husked, hands working on Don's belt knot, steady fingers working the leather free, setting it aside with the rest of the turtle's gear.  
“ Yer..we need ta make up for lost time..”  
“ He's right dude..hasn't been the same.”

Donnie let out a moan, so many hands roaming and touching him all over, Mikey moving to plant kisses along his plastron, while Raph began sucking and nipping on his brothers neck, drooling as he went, leaving bite marks as he worked his way around his brother, leaving his mark.  
Leo, while still on his knees, gently pushed Don's spreading legs wider, lowered a hand to the purple banded turtle's tail, rubbing the tucked in appendage, causing Don to moan and churr all the louder, which only intensified Raph and Mikey.

Fingering Don's tail, Leo lowered his own form to all fours, bringing Don's tail between the genius' legs, lifting his own rear and wagging his tail just slightly before kneeling down again, mouth sucking on the olive appendage, nibbling the end, keeping eye contact with his smart brother.

Oh how Donnie churred!, squirming and reacting to everything going on, his body warm in reaction to everything happening to him.  
Leo let his tongue run over the slit in his brother's tail, skilled tongue dipping in just enough to make the younger turtle jerk with pleasure, feeling him twitch again at the attention being shown by his other two brother's , becoming over run with feelings and emotion.  
Stopping, Leo moved to lean back, adjusting some of the pillows behind himself, when Leo stopped so did Raph and Mikey, both brothers watching what Leo had planned.

“ Ugh..please..don't stop.” Don begged, panting heavily, his tip appearing from his tail, heavy with pre come.  
“ Please..”  
The other three brothers said nothing, moving to phase two of their plan, Raph took one of Don's legs, while Mikey took the other, lifting the surprised turtle's lower half in the air, letting Don's shell rest against Leo's waiting plastron, the leader shuffling to sit upright, opening his legs as he made room for his brother to lay upside down but comfortably against him. At once Leo's tongue went to now uncovered anus, oh how he'd missed this..Don's perfect behind!  
His tongue licked and teased the puckered hole, sucking and nipping, his beak nudging his tail away as he nestled his chin between his brothers toned cheeks, breathing in Donnie's scent.

Not to be forgotten Raph took hold of Don's legs, not wanting to be kicked or the other to feel any discomfort from the position, a hand on each thigh as he leaned forward, his battle worn plastron rubbing against Don's lower plastron, creating a grinding noise, his eyes on the prize as he captured Don's member in his mouth, running his rough tongue over the needy member, nipping and teasing playfully, occasionally touching beaks with Leo as they pleasured their little brother.

Mikey watched for a moment, sitting back against a pillow, opening his legs and playing with his own tail, watching how Raph and Leo played with their brother had the youngest turtle going in no time, his own member appearing from his own tail, letting own a moan as he played with himself.

Donnie cracked an eye open. “ Mikey..” It was all he could say, feeling his body moving against the older turtles, yet it was an invitation Mikey wasn't about to pass up.  
Moving to Raph, Mikey parted the emerald turtle’s legs, just enough to sneak between his legs, so he could wiggle his lower half under his brother, lowering his member over Don's waiting mouth, almost squatting on his face, the skilled engineer taking the youngest whole, causing Mikey to whine and squirm, his front half as flat as possible, not wanting to lift Raph.

Mikey's hands gripped the blankets as he churred out in contentment. “ Ahhh..Donnie boy..I missed this mannnn.”  
All four turtles stopped their vocal conversation, letting out grunts, moans and churrs instead.

Don didn't last long, blowing his load in to Raph's mouth, while Raphael didn't often take one of his brother's dicks in his mouth, when he did he knew just how to please! Swallowing as much as he could, the rest poured from his mouth, splatting his brothers in the process and their clean bedding! 

Leo came next, the scent hitting his beak becoming too much, he'd been playing with himself while rimming his brother, splashing his juices all over the olive turtle, panting heavily, hardly able to support the odd pile they'd ended up in.

Raph risked letting go of a sweaty thigh, easing his thick tail in to his hand, member already out and dripping, veins bulging as he quickly finished himself off, blowing his load on Mikey's lower half and giving Don a facial in the process.

Not being outdone, Mikey completed the process, coming in Don's mouth, adding his juices to his brothers, all three marking Don in their essence, all four turtles collapsing in to a giant sticky mess as they came down from their high all together. 

“ I- thanks guys.” Don managed to mutter, crawling from the mess of limbs in awkward positions, moving to cleaner bedding and laying himself down against the duvets, still panting heavily, yet feeling content and more alive than he had in weeks.  
“ Welcome dude..we missed you, glad you still had some energy left.” Mikey added, already free from the pile and moving to flop down beside Don.

“Ya, just ain't the same when its three and not four of us bro” Raph added, moving to flop down beside them, cuddling up against his olive toned brother, punching his shoulder affectionately.

Leo wandered over to the pile last, Snuggling up behind Don, allowing him to rest his head against his thigh, Raph and Mikey snorting slightly and adjusting themselves till they all surrounded their brother.  
“ Don, about the patrol..”  
Don's eyes snapped open, looking nervously at the leader, whom was unable to stop the chuckle escaping parted lips.  
“ I was only joking,”  
“ I know that..now thank you..thanks all of you” Donnie muttered, content at the closeness, knowing tonight even if he had nightmares, he'd be in good company.


End file.
